Mrs. Fox
Mrs. Felicity Fox is the secondary protagonist of the film Fantastic Mr. Fox. She is the wife of Mr. Fox and mother of their son Ash. She acts as the voice of reason and conscience to her husband's more reckless ways. Mrs. Fox is voiced by Meryl Streep. Physical Description Felicity Fox is a standard fox, a head shorter in height compared to her husband. She has brown-orange fur and a white chin. She has neat black eyebrows, periwinkle eyes and black pointed ears, the insides of which are white. Her ears have tiny black tips on the ends, not unlike those of the lynx. Felicity first appears wearing a light brown V-necked blouse with dark brown vines and flowers embroidered on the edges. She also wears a dark brown headband and dark reddish-brown capri pants. In the beginning, her ears are slightly rounder and larger. Throughout the rest of the film she wears a simple yellow knee-length dress decorated with an apple pattern and a large front pocket, where she keeps an assortment of art tools and other household wares. She also wears a small brooch with the silhouette of a fox. Plot Involvement Felicity is the second character to appear in-film. She meets her husband at an apple tree, where they share a brief discussion with a previous doctor's appointment regarding a mild sickness (supposedly having symptoms of vomiting). Their conversation is casual at the most, considering a choice of paths to their destination, until they arrive at a squab farm, something of which Felicity has no knowledge of what a squab is. After making a successful dual kill together, she and Mr. Fox are about to leave when the latter notices a fox trap and foolishly pulls on the trigger, trapping both of them. Despite the precarious situation, Felicity informs Mr. Fox that she's pregnant and upon hearing the farmer approaching, she makes her husband promise to cease stealing birds for a living. Two Years (Twelve Fox-Years) Later... Felicity and Mr. Fox are living with their son Ash in a simple den in the ground. Felicity handles the housekeeping duties while her husband has a boring job as a newspaper columnist. When Ash attempts to feign sickness as an excuse to not attend school that day, his mother dismisses his casual approach and tells him to get dressed. Despite their low-income status, Felicity feels happy and content with their lives. She quickly adapts to her husband's investment in an oak tree home soon thereafter, during which their nephew Kristofferson arrives for a long-term stay while his father (Felicity's brother) is hospitalized for double pneumonia. Her artistic talent for painting thunderstorms also continues to be a favorite hobby. A short time later, Felicity discovers a fresh chicken in the store room, though she questions her husband of how he bought it, and notices a Boggis farm tag still attached. She only becomes suspicious when the next evening, the store room is full of ducks and geese stolen from Bunce's farm. She finally confronts her husband after he returns one late night with his friend Kylie, Kristofferson, and several stolen jars of apple cider from Bean's cellar. Before she can press the issue, Mr. Fox is lured outside by the three farmers, only to escape being killed, but his tail is shot off in the process. Felicity gently stitches her husband's tailless rear, but she is very disappointed in his stubborn behavior. Before either of them can get some sleep for the night, their tree is being dug out by Boggis, Bunce and Bean. Mr. Fox shouts for everyone to join him in digging their way down into the earth, just as he and Felicity did to escape the sqaub farm. Upon reaching a safe point, Felicity takes her husband aside and loses her temper with a vicious scratch across his face. Fighting back tears of disappointment, Mrs. Fox questions why she was lied to and bluntly reminds Mr. Fox that despite being a wild animal, he is also a husband and a father, thus has a responsibility to his family. She finally concludes that unless Mr. Fox changes, the family will all be killed by the vengeful farmers. As Boggis, Bunce and Bean continue to pursue the Foxes, the animals keep digging deeper away, until they meet up with Mr. Badger and the other woodland animals, whose homes have also been destroyed by the humans outside. Mr. Fox gets an idea to set things right for them and asks Felicity to join the other animals' families at Mr. Badger's flint mine. Felicity also counsels Ash that his being different is nothing to be ashamed of, and instead, there's something fantastic about being such. After joining Mrs. Badger and other animals' wives and children, including Kristofferson's girlfriend Agnes, they are greeted by Mr. Fox and the others who joined him into stealing everything from Boggis, Bunce and Bean's farms. A great feast is about to be provided, when the animals are interrupted by a flood of apple cider flushed into the tunnels, in an attempt by Mr. Bean to drown them all. Furthermore, Kristofferson, who left with Ash to steal back Mr. Fox's tail being held by Bean, has been captured and imprisoned. With no way out and all their food destroyed, Mr. Fox feels that the only thing left to ensure everyone's safety is to surrender himself to the farmers. Felicity is heartbroken that it's come to losing her husband, admitting that while she loves him, she shouldn't have married him. As Mr. Fox leaves to rendezvous with the farmers, Felicity joins the others in searching for Kristofferson, who are then informed by Rat that he's been captured by Bean. Ash points out the mistake in the ransom note that says Kristofferson is Mr. Fox's son. Before Rat can seize Ash, Felicity throws him aside, armed with a chain. Rat is highly amused by her strong atittude and makes a sleazy remark, to which Felicity calls him psychotic. He then threatens her with a knife, until Mr. Fox intervenes and the two fight it out near an electric generator, and Rat is killed upon impact. Deciding to rescue Kristofferson, Mr. Fox assembles all the animals and organizes them into a coordinated team to distract the farmers while he and Kylie travel to Bean Annex. Felicity's art skills provide a detailed imagery of the whole rescue operation, including targets and positions for activity. She also personally triggers an explosion that provides a smoke cover for her husband and Kylie to escape ambush. The rescue operation is successful and Kristofferson is returned safely to his family. A short time later, Mr. Fox invites his family to discover a passage to Boggis, Bunce and Bean's grocer, where enough food for all the animals is available. Pleased with her husband's change of character, Felicity commends Mr. Fox for his fantastic sense of self, and the news that she's pregnant again. Together with her husband, Ash, Kylie, Kristofferson and Agnes, Mrs. Fox joins them in a toast to their survival. Mr. and Mrs. Fox celebrate with an enegetic dance together. Personality Mrs. Fox is a good mother, handling Ash's moods very well, though she has moments where she must warn Ash to mind his tongue. She loves her husband, but does not like his recklessness. She is cautious and responsible in her personality. She seems to enjoy being a stay-at-home mom, and her ability to multi-task helps (i.e. she mixes pancake batter while talking to Ash and making coffee.) Mrs. Fox is very artistic, and she enjoys painting landscapes with a thunderstorm motif, though she paints tornado art near the film's end. Her trust in her husband is briefly shaken when she discovers that he's been lying about attending late night social gatherings when instead, he was stealing from Boggis, Bunce and Bean's farms. After being forced to flee their home, Felicity loses her temper, vicious scratching her husband's face, but then tearfully questioning why he lied to her. Being the voice of conscience, she warns her husband of the consequences of his actions if he doesn't make a change of self. She is later heartbroken when Mr. Fox admits he was wrong to provoke the farmers to the point of endangering the lives of his family and everyone else. When Ash is being kidnapped by Rat, Mrs. Fox shows a couragous motherly attitude, even to the point of using violence to protect her son, if necessary. Trivia *Her favorite music includes Love by Floyd Huddleston and George Bruns and sung by Nancy Adams, which was prominent in another fox-centered animated film Disney's Robin Hood. *Felicity's maiden name may have been Silverfox, as this is Kristofferson's last name (her brother's son) *She has a passion for drawing. Especially thunderstorms. *In the original book, Mrs. Fox and her husband have four children, none of whom are named. Mrs. Fox does not object to her husband stealing from Boggis, Bunce or Bean's farms. In fact, Mr. Fox would often ask his wife what she preferred for dinner. Category:Foxes Category:Females Category:Spouses Category:Mothers Category:Lovers Category:Characters